Avacaniya
Summary Avacaniya Realm (不可言, Bùkě yán) is divided into early, middle, late and peak stages. Avacaniya Realm itself is divided into two parts. The first part is just cultivation to reach Avacaniya Realm, such as Sovereigns of Dawn and Lords Saint Defier. Other method is through Spirit Ascension, anyone who has surpassed three times Spirit Ascension is comparable to Avacaniya Realm but it is not achieved by cultivation, it is achieved by the complement of Fate's imperfection and the enhancement of the level of life. This type of Avacaniya Realm is not powerful, unless someone surpassed six times Spirit Ascension so that he can become a powerful one in Avacaniya Realm such as Tian Bai of Heavenly Spirit Tribe who has ascended eight times. However all of these people either relay on cultivation, or on the improvement of life level to reach Avacaniya Realm actually still in early Avacaniya Realm. After that, to become middle stage Avacaniya Realm, one needs to find another self from mirror Expanse Cosmos and fuse so that they have the qualification to survive aeonic disaster. This is a foundation. With this foundation, one needs to have a deep clear comprehension on the realm of the mind/heart. This Realm involves a deeper transformation of the level of life. The typical representative of this level is the old monsters who have sleep for countless eras. Some of them have reached this level, but not all of them. Middle stage Avacaniya Realm is already the limit for many people. They don't know how to go across, whether their cultivation or life level. The example is Five-Faced Beast Deity, it is almost the strongest in this realm. In most eras, when this step is reached, it is definitely the most peak. Until in one era, there was a cultivator called Arid Triad and he possessed part of Harmonious Morus Alba. In one fell swoop achieved breaking through a seemingly eternal barrier for many eras. He succeeded. At the moment of his success, he detached from the Middle Stage of Avacaniya Realm and became Late Stage Avacaniya Realm. After possession True Morning Dao World's will, fusing with another himself, possession other Great True Worlds' wills and succedding in many Spirit Ascensions, Su Ming then comprehended Berserker-God transformation, borrow 100 million Great Berserker Tribe soul to make his cultivation in Berserker-God transformation really stepping into Avacaniya Realm. After all this, he entered Late Stage Avacaniya Realm. The only one inside Harmonious Morus Alba and Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos who is at Great Circle Of Avacaniya Realm is the complete Harmonious Morus Alba. Trivia Abyss Builders' Progenitor reach Middle Stage of Avacaniya Realm without merging with his otherself in Harmonious Morus Alba Expanse Cosmos as he doesnt have Harmonious Morus Alba aura on him. Meaning that there is other way to advance without integration with otherself. The Lifeform of Vast Expanse at this level started to form world inside them in order to survive from corrosion and at around Late Stage or Great Circle will give birth to another life form inside the world making a complete cycle. The world inside them is the reason The Lifeform of Vast Expanse can survive in it while other at the same level barely survive. The Sanskrit for Avacaniya is 'not to be spoken'. ---- List of known Avacaniya Realm Reference List Category:Cultivation